villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychic Team
The Psychic Team is a band consisting people with special abilities recruited into Zero-Cops set to destroy GiganTech Cybertron Corporation in Armed Police Batrider. True to the team name, its members are usually very quiet and do not talk in an unnecessary manner. It should be noted that depending on the mode of the Batrider game players can play Psychic Team members as one whole team or as a single non-changeable individual upon choice throughout the game play. Strawman Strawman is one of the main characters from Armed Police Batrider. Strawman was a member of a radical eco-terrorist group called Little Earth and skilled bomb maker. Because of his unique ability to talk to animals and plants, Strawman developed a hostility towards civilization as a whole, having lived most of his life in seclusion. One day, after speaking with an old tree, Strawman starts pondering about his actions, deciding to turn himself to the police. Instead of being sent to prison, he is employed on the Psychic Weapon project for training to join the Zero-Cops Psychic Team, along with Maria and Golden. On his individual ending, Strawman once again speaks with the old tree, and after being lectured by the old tree for causing so much destruction in the name of protection, Strawman was forced to reassess his ideology, returning to his homeland to dedicate himself to restore his place until the Earth forgives him. Golden Golden is one of the main characters from Armed Police Batrider. Golden was a playboy who had the innate ability to read women's minds. Through his life he used his power for his own gain, having married over 200 times and amassed a great fortune, using his ability to convince women to share their riches with him. He was finally taken under arrest, and in exchange for a reduced sentence he agreed to join the government's Psychic Weapon program, where he is experimented on and trained, eventually forming the Psychic Team of Zero-Cops, along with Maria and Strawman. But there is a nasty side effect to his ability: every time he uses his ability to read women's minds, his face becomes uglier and uglier. On his individual ending Golden is shown trying to get a girlfriend fairly, though they all get scared of him because of something he has on his eyes. Golden later appears as a secret character in Dimahoo. Maria She was arrested for anti-social religious cult activities. For the rest of her story see Maria in Hero wiki. Team Ending On their team ending, it is revealed the trio had bombs implanted on their brains. When their boss call them for another mission, Golden shows he had removed the bombs and throwing them at the boss. The trio then declared that from that point on their lives and destinies are theirs and theirs alone. Gallery Strawman.gif|Strawman Golden.gif|Golden E1.jpg|Maria batr0066.png batr0058.png Category:Psychics Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Outcast Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Con Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains